bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rei sora-sama11
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Character creation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Seireitou (Talk) 02:48, January 29, 2010 Warning I will be banning you for three days, until you get your act together. If you are having issues making characters, I suggest studying others BEFORE making your own. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 06:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Apologize Seireitou I am honsetly sorry I didnt't mean to come off as godmodding and I did try to give my character weaknesses that dull his powers and puts limitations on him so as not to be to strong but when my ban is lifted i will edit my character as to make him weaker and if you see fit you can edit as well but please i beg of you don't take away the zanpaktou or the Divino Angeles Soberano because it took me long hours to make him unique to bleach. P.S- To note I did devote a section to his weaknesses and his personal limitations so i wouldn't come off as godmodding so if you could please read those I would be very greatful. P.P.S- I also want to apologize for all the previous character creations and I did try to leave a message before the ban to ask you to delete my mistakes so if you could do so i would be extremely thankful as I don't want to plague the site with blank documents.Remi Trustylez 07:27, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Look, I just recently became Head Admin, and I want to do a good job. In order for that to happen, I need to be unbiased and strict. I will give you three days. I suggest you use that time, and write up some files with ideas. In three days, go ahead and post them. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 07:32, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry about that but you didn't have to take down the character i had worked so hard on to make him unique it took me months to create it and it took me days to find the right pictures on and off the site some of which i had to give and now it has all gone to waste and i know its your job as the head admin but i didnt think you would need to resort to such a thing like erasing a character after the characters creater has already complied to modify the character to your specifications but when my ban is lifted i would like to create the character again with your advice of course-Remi Trustylez 23:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Farewell Well Seireitou i dont like to cause a problem so i will simply just leave this wiki and create my own fanon series so you will not have to worry about me godmodding heck your even welcome to join as an advisor and ministrator but know that my definition of godmodding and yours are completely and utterly different P.S I really did wish we could work on a project together and I did want to edit our characters together so that we would never outmatch each other but since that can't happen then i will bid you farewell in regret--Rei sora-sama11 23:25, February 6, 2010 (UTC)